


A Compromise

by ashleybenlove



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: disney_kink, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Kuzco wants to adopt Lilo. This presents a problem.





	A Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in May 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "The Emperor's New Groove/Lilo and Stitch Crossover. Kuzco Meets little Lilo Pelekai and finds her suprisingly adorable and after bonding with her he decides that he wants to adopt her and become her new father. Her sister Nani is't very fond of that idea."
> 
> This fic takes place after all of the films/tv series of Emperor’s New Groove, and sometime after the first Lilo & Stitch movie.

When Kuzco had reached his late twenties, he took a vacation to the Hawaiian Islands, to a small town on the island of Kauai. There he found he wanted to be a father.

He had met this adorable seven year old girl named Lilo. She had this blue-furred dog that gave him the evil eye when he first met Lilo, but once she and Kuzco had bonded, the dog seemed to trust him. 

They had many enjoyable times together while he was on his vacation. They shared their life stories of space and llamas, they watched movies together, they surfed while Stitch napped in the shade, they ate lunch together, they hung around town. He defended her from the nasty little redheaded girl who made fun of her for some inane reason. 

Lilo was quite a charming and adorable child. And he had previous noted his dislike of children. Except for Pacha and Chicha’s children as there was something to be said of children who could keep Yzma from coming after him even for a small while. Plus, he could relate to her a bit. His father had died when he was very young, and his mother had followed within a decade. She had lost both of them at the same time. With only her sister left. 

And he was sure Nani was a good and capable caregiver, but she wasn’t completely on her feet yet as an adult. He could provide for Lilo and her dog, after all, he was an Emperor. 

So, he made a decision. 

It would be wonderful! She would live in luxury in Peru! She would make friends with Pacha’s children and Kronk would be her godfather and completely dote on her while feeding her tons of that delicious food he makes. 

He invited himself to dinner at the Pelekai house very shortly afterwards. Nani apologized for the mess of the house, her boyfriend tagged along for the dinner, the dog sat at the table, the aunt and uncle acted weird in general. Lilo was absolutely charming.

And it was during the dinner when he announced his intention to adopt Lilo as his daughter, becoming her new father, and that Stitch was welcome, as well.

“Oh wow! Really?!” was Lilo’s first response.

Nani’s response was less-than-excited. 

“Excuse me?!” Nani exclaimed to Kuzco. 

“I would like to adopt your sister,” Kuzco repeated.

“I know what you said!” Nani snapped. “She’s my sister! She’s my ʻohana! Has Lilo told you about that?”

“Means family, nobody gets left behind or forgotten,” he said. “Yeah, I learned some of the Hawaiian words while here. Figured it would be important.”

“That’s nice and all, but again, you’re basically asking to take my sister away from me! How is that fair?”

“How is it fair to Lilo to have a caretaker who’s so young?”

“What are you, like, eight years older than me?” Nani said, sarcastically. 

He ignored that. 

“I can provide for her. I am an Emperor in Peru.”

“She doesn’t speak Spanish!” Nani yelled. 

“I can learn! Hola, Amigo!” Lilo exclaimed. 

“I am going to lab,” Jumba said, getting up and exiting the room as quick as possible. 

“Wait for me!” Pleakley said, following him.

“I’ll uh… call Cobra Bubbles,” David said. 

Kuzco nodded. Their social worker. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Cobra Bubbles sat the table and kinda looked frightening to Kuzco. But he stood his ground, or sat his ground, seeing as he was still sitting. The social worker was big and tall, like Kronk but much more massive. Kuzco could see the tattoo of the name’s first name on his knuckles as he watched Kuzco carefully through sunglasses, and waited for the Emperor to finish explaining. 

“The situation is a lot more complicated than just you taking Lilo and Stitch six thousand miles away. More than just adoption procedures. More than just getting a seven-year-old a passport. There’s a lot of governmental… ahem, agencies you have to deal with, for this to even happen,” Cobra Bubbles said. 

Cobra turned to Lilo, “Is he aware of the protection?”

Lilo shook her head.

“Oh, another reason to make sure this doesn’t happen!” Nani exclaimed. 

Cobra sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, considering whether to tell the Emperor from Peru about the protection the family was under from the United Galactic Federation, and deciding, that since the guy was a leader of a country with no previous incidents (aside from something involving llamas more than a decade ago), it was okay. 

In the end, Kuzco came to the realization that though, he would have liked this girl to have become his daughter and live with him in Peru, noticing how much it distressed Nani at the idea of losing her ʻohana and the information that Cobra had given to him, he decided on a compromise. Lilo would be his goddaughter. Not quite adopting her, but close enough. If something happened to Nani, he would gain custody of her, though. But he would be the family’s benefactor, helping them out, visiting them frequently, and checking in on them. And he rather liked the arrangement. He had more family now.


End file.
